Sleepover at Sikowitz Redone
by TheSolarTwilight
Summary: What I think could've happened. Please read and review. I'll try to continue the story whenever I can. Jade/Tori and Cat/Beck. T rating for safety. lots of genres in the story.


Sleepover at Sikowitz: Redone

Couples/Characters

Jade/Tori

Beck/Cat

Andre

Sikowitz

Robbie

Tori's POV

Sikowitz had told us to choose what each of us would play for a method acting challenge. "Okay Beck, what's Cat going to be?"

"Well Cat is going to be a nice somewhat normal girl with brown hair, who's also my girlfriend" Beck said. "And don't worry Cat, it can be a wig"

"Yay" Cat said, excited. Beck sat beside her. "Cat, what will Robbie be playing?" Sikowitz asked. Beck gave Cat a peck on the lips and Cat stood up and faced us. "Robbie, you will be playing yourself" Cat started. "Awesome" Robbie said. "But your legs are wobbly" Cat finished.

"So I have jelly leg?" Robbie asked. "Yeah, I'm creative" Cat said and sat back down beside Beck. They interlocked fingers. "Robbie, what will Beck do?"

"Beck will act mad at Jade for that time she broke up with him, but he's himself around everyone else" Robbie explained. "Alright, I can do that" Beck said.

"Andre, tell us what Tori will be playing" Sikowitz said. "Well, I thought this would be perfect" Andre said. "What?" I asked, afraid. "Tori has to act like Jade in front of everyone except Jade. When your with Jade, you can be yourself" Andre told me.

"Alright, Tori, what's Jade's part?" I got up and looked at Jade. "Well, Jade will play my wife and Jade and I are really happy together and are inseparable" I said, happy with what I chose for Jade.

"Alright, Jade, what's Andre's role?" Jade gave me a kiss and stood up. "Andre's a runner who just won the marathon, but also happens to be jealous of Beck because he thinks Beck's too perfect" Jade said. "Alright, now that you have your parts, come to my home at 7:00 PM" Sikowitz said.

Later at Sikowitz house

Third Person POV

Ding Dong

Sikowitz opened the door. "Hey Sikowitz, we're here" Tori said. Her and Jade were inseparable. They were in character.

Tori's POV

"Can we sit down?" Jade asked.

"Sure, go ahead, sit anywhere you like" Sikowitz said to Jade and I. "Thanks" We said together. Jade and I sat down next to each other. The doorbell rang. It was Cat and Beck. "Hey guys" She said. She went to sit beside Jade. "Go sit somewhere else!" I said. It came out a little too harsh. "Sorry" Cat said, upset. "Jade, I can't apologize, I'm in character" I whispered. "Tori didn't mean to be that harsh. She's in character" Jade said for me. "Alright, you're forgiven" Cat said to me, happy again.

Nock Nock

Andre and Robbie came in. "Hi, I just won the marathon and I'm tired. Could I get some water?" Andre asked. "Sure, the tap's right there" Sikowitz said, pointing to the kitchen.

"Thank you" Andre said.

Cat's POV

I felt a kick in my stomach. I gasped. Jade heard me. "What's wrong Cat?" She asked. "Nothing" I said.

Beck walked over to us. "Hey" He said. "I need to talk to you alone" I whispered. "It's important" "Sure" Beck whispered back. I took his hand and we walked to the corner of the room so we were out of hearing range. "What's wrong?" He asked. I put his hand on my stomach. There was another kick. "Cat, are you?" Beck started. "Yes Beck, I'm pregnant" I answered. "Who's the father?" Beck asked. "You silly"

"I'm going to be a dad?" Beck sounded really happy. "Yeah" I said. "Sikowitz, could you come here?" Beck called. "Sure" Sikowitz walked over to us. "What do you need?" He asked. Beck whispered something in his ear. "I see, your secret's safe with me" Sikowitz said. "Follow my lead. Beck, Cat, you broke character"

"Aww man! I guess we'll see you guys at school tomorrow" Beck said. "Bye" Everyone said. "Oh, there go the legs" I heard Robbie say. I giggled. We walked to Beck's car, got in and drove to the hospital.

To Be Continued

A/N: I know this chapter isn't very good, but that was all I could think of right now. Next chapter will have some funny moments, mostly because of Robbie's jelly legs, and will show what's going on with Beck and Cat. I hope you like this. I thought this would be fun to write. Enjoy.


End file.
